


［ONEUS|豆蛙］溫暖

by VLANK



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VLANK/pseuds/VLANK
Summary: 李建熙滿身大汗臉色潮紅喘著氣癱坐在舞蹈室的地板上，愈發無力，連站起來的力氣也沒有了。身體深處不安騷動着，喉嚨干渴，肌膚發熱發燙，李建熙自己也不知道自己到底發生什麼事了。
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Keonhee
Kudos: 16





	［ONEUS|豆蛙］溫暖

*34豆蛙  
*ABO，金建學A，李建熙B變O  
*雙向暗戀

—

本來作為Beta，李建熙對信息素就比較遲鈍，但最近不知道是不是心理作用，他好像能從金建學的身上聞到一股香味，令他不能克制想要更接近金建學。

李建熙心不在焉的和呂煥雄聊天，眼睛卻偷偷看着金建學，目光不知不覺從臉瞄到胸和手臂。金建學眼神鋒利，俊美的臉孔面無表情，散發出冷峻的氣場。身上肌肉分布的恰到好處，緊實有力，隆起漂亮的弧度，令人捨不得移開目光，不得不承認金建學是一個很優秀的Alpha，李建熙作為一個Beta也不自覺地被他吸引。但他身邊有這麼多優秀的Omega，自己卻如此平凡普通，金建學怎麼樣也不會看上他的，李建熙自暴自棄的想。

「我們去買珍珠奶茶吧。」呂煥雄的聲音拉回李建熙的思緒，「喔，好啊。」李建熙和呂煥雄離開後，金建學抬頭看了下他們剛才坐的位置，仿佛有一股他沒有聞過信息素，「是錯覺嗎？」疑惑了一瞬間後，再次低頭看手機了。

晚上在宿舍，金建學推進弟弟們的房間，「喂，你們有誰看到我的T-shirt 了嗎？」進去才發現房間只有李建熙一個人，而且已經睡着了。金建學神差鬼使的走近床邊，只見李建熙天真無害的臉龐貼近被子，長長的睫毛微微顫動，粉嫩的嘴唇微張，很是可愛。金建學記得他曾經在哪裏看過說睡覺愛臉貼着被子是一種缺乏安全感的表現。

面前的李建熙完全是零戒備狀態，因睡姿不太好，T-shirt 卷了上去露出了白白的細腰，修長的手腳抱着被子，看着那寬鬆短褲下露出的白皙長腿，目光沿着腿根再往上一點，臀部曲線若隱若現，十分引誘人，一副邀人來侵犯他的模樣。金建學眸子暗了暗，突然有種想法想上前把李建熙的長腿給掰開，握住那精緻白皙的腳踝一路往上吻到大腿內側，然後⋯⋯

「哥？你找建熙？」呂煥雄這時剛好回來。

「啊，沒事，沒事。」金建學被嚇了一跳，有點落荒而逃的回去自己的房間。腦海中那綺艷旖旎的畫面揮之不去，然後金建學發現自己硬了，只好去廁所自己解決。看着滿手白液，金建學懊惱着明天如何面對他那純真無邪的弟弟。

李建熙覺得自己這段時間都有點不在狀態，總是覺得頭昏腦脹的，使不上力的感覺。今天和其他成員一起上的舞蹈課，也出錯了好幾次。「啊！李建熙！」「對不起！真的對不起！」因為自己的失誤，成員們已經重新跳了很多次，李建熙覺得很抱歉。「你今天怎麼了？身體不舒服？今天就到這裡吧，李建熙你好好休息一下吧！」大概舞蹈老師也看出來李建熙狀態不太好，看了一下時間就讓下課了。

剛好到晚飯時間，李建熙用外送APP給大家點了晚飯為表示歉意。抱著內疚的情緒，總覺得自己有很多的不足，拖了成員的後腿。罕見的，李建熙吃不太下晚飯，金建學有點擔心地看着李建熙離開的背影。

獨自一人回到舞蹈室，李建熙又把剛才練習的舞蹈跳了好幾次。「啊⋯⋯又跳錯了」頭昏昏總記不起舞步，腦子轉不過來，又是錯拍，又是錯動線的。𣎴知練了多長時間，李建熙滿身大汗臉色潮紅喘著氣癱坐在舞蹈室的地板上，愈發無力，連站起來的力氣也沒有了。身體深處不安騷動着，喉嚨干渴，肌膚發熱發燙，李建熙自己也不知道自己到底發生什麼事了。

「建熙？」金建學看李建熙不見了一段時間，也沒回覆手機訊息，不放心的四處找了一下，終於讓他在舞蹈室找到了李建熙。誰知道推開門就看到李建熙臉色潮紅的倒在地上，空氣中彌漫著淡淡的香味。這不是李建熙平時用的香水，金建學皺了下眉，是信息素，這味道對金建學有着莫名的吸引力。「建熙？你沒事吧？」金建學上前靠近李建熙。

李建熙感覺到有人叫他，可是他迷迷糊糊沒法回應。直到感覺到有人靠近他的時候，聞到一股沒藥與零陵香的味道，溫暖、舒服的讓他想要更靠近。就像迷失在冰川的人碰到火源⼀樣，跟隨發自內心的渴望，李建熙骨節分明修長好看的雙手摟上對方的脖子。一股微甜的香味縈繞在金建學的鼻尖，清新自然無害的味道，乾淨清爽，就像李建熙平時給人的感覺。

李建熙眼神迷離，釋放着信息素的氣味，曖昧地將熱氣灑在金建學的脖子上，種種表現顯示李建熙在發情階段。 「原來你是Omega啊。」金建學看着自己懷中的李建熙。「嗯⋯⋯難受⋯⋯」李建熙沒回應，無意識的扭動著腰臀，隨着扭動，寬鬆的領口露出精緻的鎖骨。李建熙看起來很瘦，金建學以為抱起來應該會有點硌骨頭，可是出乎意料之外很柔軟。李建熙泛紅的眼睛裡水濛濛，纖長的睫毛煽動了幾下，像小兔子似的，招人疼又欠蹂躪的樣子。李建熙今天穿着不過膝的黑色運動短褲，露出修長又白晳的腿，乾淨的白襪輕輕覆蓋著腳踝，配上運動鞋，有種純情的感覺，然而這雙腿卻又色情地盤着金建學結實的腰。

金建學眸色變深，危險的眼神看着李建熙，任由他抱着自己扭動。儘管昨天他才意淫着李建熙自慰，但金建學很清楚知道懷中的人是他關係很好的團員，是他純真善良的弟弟。金建學努力控制着本性，陷進了理性與慾望的纠结。

李建熙感到口乾舌燥，主動的摟住金建學厚實的後背纏著他索吻。「嗯⋯⋯建學哥⋯⋯」聽到自己的名字，理性如繃緊的弦線斷開了。被挑逗的金建學不再抑壓自己，富侵略性的強勢反吻着李建熙，他們深深的吻著，舌頭纏在一起交換着津液。Alpha和Omega交融的信息素越發濃郁，在小小的練舞室裡彌漫開來，不斷刺激著兩人的慾望。

金建學有些把持不住，眼神也染上情慾，釋放出來那濃郁Alpha信息素帶着焚香感，有着一種野性的魅力讓李建熙全身發軟。李建熙主動獻上自己修長的脖子，把致命脆弱的部位暴露在金建學眼前。李建熙聳動著腰部尋求更多的刺激，摸到金建學堅挺的肉棒，李建熙將自己的性器也蹭上去，溢出唇邊的呻吟煽惑着金建學。「啊⋯⋯好舒服⋯⋯」金建學握着李建熙的手，一起互相擼動挺立的肉棒，兩人同時釋放出來，房間裡彌漫著一股情欲的味道。

不能再做下去了。金建學知道李建熙現在不清醒，他不想成人之危，壓抑著想要侵佔李建熙強烈的慾望，有點失望的對着李建熙的腺體輕咬下去，完成暫時標記。

意識漸漸回籠，李建熙看了一下鏡子中的自己，樣子有點狼狽，身上的衣服有著拉扯過的痕跡，雙頰泛著不正常的紅暈，眼角泛紅，嫣紅的嘴唇，脖子上有個淡紅的咬痕。李建熙瞬間清醒不少，才發現自己和金建學都做了些什麼，睜大眼睛驚慌失措瞬間推開金建學。

好像是發現到對方的窘況，金建學先開口說：「對不起，剛才情況太突然，所以我擅自把你暫時標記了。」

「該說對不起的是我才對，給你添麻煩了。」金建學感到李建熙刻意拉開他們之間的距離，皺下眉頭。過了好幾秒，李建熙清了清喉嚨，低着頭整理自己的衣服繼續說：「今天是一場意外，我本來以為我是Beta，沒有想過會發生這種情況。非常謝謝哥這次幫了我，我保證再也不會發生這種事了，也拜托哥請你不要和其他人說起。」

李建熙當下腦子一片混亂，到底發生什麼事了？自己從Beta變Omega了？金建學把自己暫時標記了？事發突然，李建熙實在沒法好好面對金建學，所以從清醒那刻開始，李建熙就沒敢正眼看過金建學，怕是會從對方面上看見一絲不悦的情緒，也怕自己露出不應該有的表情。因為李建熙打從心裡就覺得金建學不可能看上自己，會幫他暫時標記也只是剛好路過逼不得已，自己絕不能再得寸進尺，惹人煩厭。李建熙不想讓事情複雜化，他們是彼此信賴的成員， 以後還要一起工作，他不想把大家之間的感情搞砸了，不想連朋友都做不成。就算他對金建學有好感，但一直以來都把自己對金建學的感情藏得很好。可是今天失控發生的一切⋯⋯

「哥，你可以讓我一個人待會兒嗎？」此刻李建熙只希望金建學可以盡快離開。

金建學本是想和李建熙好好談一下，可是考慮到李建熙個人意願和事情的突發性，再三確認李建熙可以獨自回去後，就讓李建熙自己一個人冷靜了。

李建熙感到很懊惱，就算幾天過去了，身上還是一直殘留著金建學作為標記者的氣味，那零陵香的香味彷彿不斷低迴著，讓李建熙時刻眷戀着那天擁抱過後的餘溫，金建學成了他心中魂牽夢繞的存在。但李建熙害怕捅破那張紙，怕是以後和金建學連朋友都做不成，他甚至能想到自己被拒絕的畫面。他想讓時間沖淡這份感情，當作什麼事情也沒有發生過，但焦慮感卻越發嚴重。他知道自己膽小怯懦，平庸無味，不像呂煥雄那樣魅力誘人，也不像孫東柱那樣可愛俏皮。害怕失去和缺乏自信令李建熙做事小心翼翼和瞻前顧後，最後選擇逃避問題。所以打從那天起就一直躲着金建學，杜絕了一切不必要的交流，令金建學根本沒有任何機會可以單獨和他對話。

終於金建學忍無可忍了，在宿舍看到隻身一人在房間的李建熙，李建熙也看到了金建學，正想逃出房間，可已經太遲了，金建學早一步踏進房間，把門關上反鎖了。

「看着我。」金建學帶着Alpha的強勢。李建熙不得不抬頭看着金建學，只見金建學堅定的眼神，彷彿要把他看穿一樣，李建熙心虛的移開眼神。

「你在怕什麼？」金建學感覺到李建熙的緊張和小心翼翼，靠近質問着。李建熙平時很會說的嘴，這時抿緊沒回答。

「你喜歡我。」金建學篤定的說，目光如炬的注視着李建熙，然後把李建熙拽進懷裏，收緊攬住腰的手臂。

「啊，金建學你別太自信了，放開我！」李建熙拼命的推動金建學的胸膛，但體格差異令李建熙不管如何使勁都推不開金建學。

「你那天發情時叫我的名字了。」李建熙面色一白，停下掙扎。完了，原來他知道了，李建熙心想，低下頭不敢看金建學表情。

「李建熙，我喜歡你。」低沉的聲線擊中李建熙的心靈，心臟激烈的跳動。

「你說什麼？」李建熙聲音抖着，不敢相信的抬頭，淚水從眼角流了下來，生怕自己聽錯了。李建熙不安的神情和蒼白的臉色，加上原本就纖瘦的身材，讓他看起來更加的脆弱，仿如稍稍一碰就會碎的瓷娃娃，看得金建學心痛不已。

「我說，李建熙，我喜歡你。」和平日的強勢不一樣，金建學溫柔地拭去他眼角的淚水，輕吻上李建熙的嘴唇。

耳畔傳來金建學的聲音，低沉渾厚的讓人著迷，磁性穩重，給人一種很踏實的安全感。看着金建學充滿認真堅定的眼神，藏在鋒利的眼底下是細膩關懷的柔情，那是讓人可以放心、可以依靠、可以相信的。

原來自己的感情不是單向的，李建熙鼓起勇氣回應着那吻，輕輕的吸吮對方的舌頭，拉出一條銀絲，繾綣無限，他們溫柔相擁在一起。

李建熙能感受到金建學透過薄衣傳遞出來溫暖的體溫和強而有力的心跳，令李建熙感到安心踏實。李建熙再一次沉醉於沒藥與零陵香的味道，他全身心貪婪地汲取着這味道，是打從心裡幸福到滿溢出來的溫暖，是迥別肉體快感的甜蜜。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次寫ABO，感覺沒寫好OOC了，但我不想再改了哈。。。(掩面)  
> 沒藥與零陵香，我個人很喜歡的一瓶香水，私心安利一下哈。  
> -
> 
> 我打TAG的時候才發現，這是Ao3唯一一篇中文豆蛙文。。。34這麼冷門？QAQ


End file.
